Sunday Breakfast
by Tiro
Summary: A Sunday breakfast in the household of Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald. SLASH.


**Sunday Breakfast**

**Summary**: A Sunday breakfast in the household of Danny Taylor and Martin Fitzgerald. SLASH.

**Pairing/s**: DannyMartin.

**Warnings**: Slash, not much other.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Without a Trace.

-o-

It was the smell of coffee that made Danny Taylor slowly resurfacing to the waken world. He took a deep breath and stretched slightly, moving his body out on the bed. The sheets glided off his chest and his spine gave a satisfying crack, and Danny opened his eyes slowly.

Yawning lightly, he looked to his right and saw he was alone in the bed. He rolled his head over to look at the time and smiled. Nine in the morning. His partner was such an early-bird. Rising up, the man walked to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and quickly washed up and tugging a pair of sweat-pants on. Walking through the living-room to get to the kitchen, he rubbed his bare arms and yawned again, following the smell of coffee and more importantly, breakfast. Plus the dashingly hot man sitting at the dining table was a nice side-dish. A _very_ nice side-dish.

He hooked his arms around Martin's torso and dropped a sloppy kiss to the other man's temple.

"Morning to you too," Martin laughed, turning his head and pecked him on the cheek. He watched as Danny slid down on a chair and then how he pulled closer so they were sitting right next to each other. "Cuddly this morning?"

"Why so early?" Danny mumbled. "Nine in the morning on a Sunday, and how long have you been up? Since five? Probably baked all this bread, and made the butter and-"

"Crushed peanuts to peanut-butter, went to a farm for the milk, stole oranges for the juice, stuff like that?" Martin smiled. "I woke up an hour ago, for your information."

"Still, like three or four hours too early," Danny said and rubbed his eyes. "What are you looking at?"

"Couches."

"What's wrong with the one we have?"

"Everything."

Danny blinked. "Seriously?"

"Just because you can sleep on anything," Martin said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying we should buy a completely new one. There is a second-hand store for furniture nearby; this magazine is just me day-dreaming."

"I like it when you do that. You look all cute when you do."

"Danny, stop it." The man had begun to nuzzle Martin's neck and now only smiled at the small complaint. "Well, you can avoid looking at me when I do."

"Why?"

"Because then you won't spill coffee on yourself at work."

"But you looked so _hot_, and I just couldn't help it."

"No, Danny. You're not going to have any quickies while we're working."

Danny pouted, then smiled as Martin growled at him. "I know, Fitzie, I know. Can't I day-dream too?"

"Not when that is what you day-dream about."

Danny pouted again and then put his chin on Martin's shoulder, yawning lightly and resting his arms around his lover's waist.

"What, you not gonna eat?" Martin asked.

"Mmm, in a minute…" Danny rubbed his nose against Martin's collarbone, smiling happily. He dropped a series of kisses along the shoulder and up to the man's neck, Martin's hand coming up to cradle his head. He light bit into the soft skin behind Martin's ear, the man giving out a small moan at that.

"Danny, eat your breakfast, not me," he managed after a bit.

"You're much more delicious," Danny protested, kissing Martin's neck again. "Can't we go back to bed after breakfast?"

"Why?"

"Just 'cause," the Hispanic muttered and inhaled Martin's scent. "It's Sunday, it's our _free _Sunday and I just want a cuddle."

"Aren't you doing that already?" Martin asked with an amused look on his face.

"I want a proper cuddle."

"Danny, you need some caffeine, badly."

"No, I need you, in bed, with me, preferably naked and just be."

"Just lie in bed while naked? You're not just going to lie there for very long." Danny grinned into Martin's skin, and the man rolled his eyes. "Eat breakfast," he ordered. "And drink some coffee."

"Fine," Danny pouted but reached for his cup of coffee. "I still want a cuddle."

"God," Martin moaned but he was smiling all the same. "Just eat, you freak."

"I couldn't hear you complaining about it yesterday."

"I was too tired."

Danny remembered that. Martin's heavy-lidded eyes, his warm arms around the Hispanic's torso and his nose nuzzling his lover's shoulder. Danny also remembered why he was too tired, and grinned.

"And we both were naked, and in bed-" He started nuzzling Martin's neck again, and this time the man did not squirm away, only blushing a bit. "I love you, you know that, right?"

This time Martin's smile was soft. "I know that. And I know you aren't aiming for a quickie."

"That's good," Danny commented as he once more wrapped his arms around his lover. "Still, can we cuddle?"

"Eat your breakfast like a good boy, and we'll see."

Danny loved Sundays; Martin was so indulgent then. After their breakfast, they would cuddle. Even if Danny had to drag him there first.

End

* * *

Short, pointless, sappy and kinda cute. Took some time getting it done.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
